Pure Lust or is it Something More?
by ryemaesho
Summary: Tonight will be the night. I must touch her, feel her, taste her, and make her mine. Moving the shower curtain she gracefully steps inside the shower, pulling the maroon colored curtain back to its place; guarding her from the eyes that watch her from afar. He watches her undress, personally striping only for him. He is almost drooling with the desire to take her.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Lust or is it Something More?**

**Hi everyone this is going to be a one-shot until I think it needs to be more. This is just something that I needed to get out of my head. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, and I do not benefit from this story; just makes more room in my crazy head.

**Summary: Tonight will be the night. I must touch her, feel her, taste her, and make her mine. Moving the shower curtain she gracefully steps inside the shower, pulling the maroon colored curtain back to its place; guarding her from the eyes that watch her from afar. He watches her undress, personally striping only for him. He is almost drooling with the desire to break through her window and take her up against the shower walls.**

Time Setting: **It has been four years after the final battle with Naraku, and Kagome had long decided that her place, was in her own time. Settling her feelings for Inuyasha, and realizing that the best thing to do was to step aside and let Kikyo and him have their time together. She now works in a high end company, as the CEO's personal secretary; she moved out of the shrine after graduating high school so now she is living in the downtown area in a high end apartment. **

_I just typed the last words of the presentation for the big meeting on Friday, and I was so relieved that my work day was over; even though this is the only time I get to myself. It had been a long tiring day, one thing after another from the entire office. Mr. CEO does not let anyone see him, not even me; he is there before I get there and is still there before I leave. I always find 'my daily list' on my desk every morning, and I have never left the office without making sure that it was all done immaculately. Letting out a breath I did not know I was holding, I started to gather my things to leave. 'I do not understand why I cannot shake this feeling, and I have not sensed something like this for four years' Kagome thought trying to get rid of her fear for her night. 'It is always worse at night, it is like someone is following me; but I do not hear the footsteps, or hear the noises. No this is the feeling that you get when some stranger's eyes are burning a hole through your soul, or they are staring at you fantasizing about you being in their bedroom every night.' She shivers to herself shaking the thoughts from her head. "You can do this girl, it is just a three block walk." She told herself in complete motivation. To no avail, she was still worried out of her wits, if this was going to be the night she came face to face to these "pair of eyes." Gathering all of her stored courage she grabs her purse with her brief case, and turns a sharp right, on her 5 inch stilettoes, walking towards the dangers of her night; to her the unknown. _

_Sensing that her presence was no longer in front of his office, he gently opens the door to strut his way down the hallway through the private stair case to the main floor. He never liked to let anyone in his entire company see his face, because he was not one to be social; he loved the mystery behind what was himself. He knew he was more than capable of running that whole damn company himself, but choose to not over work himself into an early grave. 'Ha, early grave? Maybe over 1,000 years too late' he chuckled inwardly. Taking his time with the stairs he still knew that he would beat her to the bottom. She had shorter legs, and dreaded the night time so she usually took her time to get to the lobby, and out the main entrance doors. 'All because of me' he smirks to himself. When he had found her, he immediately had to make her his personal secretary; and at first he thought that was the worst idea he could have he himself could have ever transpired. He tried so hard to possess her scent, the way she called to him; it was like a song that pulled his soul in her direction. He had gone through fifteen doors in the first two months of her arrival; being strong enough to stay behind the doors but not having the will or care to beat the shit out of them, punishing them for keeping him from her. It has been eight months and I have become more obsessed with her than I have even thought possible; I made it a point to know everything about her, everything she does. She wakes up way too early in the morning, so she can sit outside with her coffee and enjoy the sunrise, before making sure she is thirty minutes early for work every day. She leaves an hour later than she is supposed to, and sometimes even later than that; she lives three blocks from the main entrance, to hers. She likes to go up on the roof of her apartment building and watch the stars for at least one hour every night. She then attends to her body in the shower or bath; she never knows until the very last minute which she is in the mood for. It is like she becomes part of the water during those times, she likes to just sit in the shower or in the bath tub; admiring the water, the way it looks on her skin, and the way she feels like it melts her world away. She then walks around in her towel or puts on tights and a t-shirt to watch T.V while making herself dinner, she enjoys her dinner with a glass of wine; she usually has a weekly wine selection. Then it is off to bed. That is his favorite part is when she is laying there sleeping, her long black hair tossed around her head. Her right or left knee pulled up to her chest with the other leg lays flat next to it. She usually do not sleep with a pillow 'I still cannot figure out why' he asked himself reaching for the answer. Tonight will be the night. I must touch her, feel her, taste her, and make her mine. _

_Her long black hair bellows around her the moment she takes a step outside, she runs her delicate fingers through her hair to make sure it does not cloud her vision. Her stunning hazel eyes reach out to the darkness around her, trying to see what she knows she cannot. As soon as she starts moving her long slender legs, in the direction of her home; her heart takes a leap out of her chest. The sensation that this unknown feeling creates inside of her, scares her, longs for her, begs for her to realize the intentions behind it. Her chest heaves up and down, she starts her dreaded journey back to her apartment. As she walks the barely lighted street of downtown, she stops and continues to search for the feeling behind her. Frustration takes a hold of her in which she turns on her heels, her black mid-thigh skirt flows from her body like a piece of silk doing its own dance. With new found courage she makes it back to her apartment, without another glance behind herself. Knowing the rush will not subside she opens her purse, and reaches for her keys to open the door. She makes her way inside setting her things on the counter by the door, making sure she turns around and locks the padlock insuring her safety; to her knowledge. She decides that she is lacking and appetite tonight, skipping that she goes straight for the bathroom to wash away the day. Turning on only the hot water, she slowly starts to undress herself; first with her miniature black blazer sliding it down her arms, finally letting it drop itself onto the floor. Next, her shirt untucking it from her skirt she crosses her arms grabbing the bottom while slowly lifting it over her head. Unzipping the back of her skirt she lets it fall slowly off of her hips; reaching behind herself grasping the buckle of her bra, she unclasps it then leans over letting the black lace fall off of her on its own accord. Leaning down while grabbing onto the sides of hey black boy-short styled panties to pulls them off her protected area. Moving the shower curtain she gracefully steps inside the shower, pulling the maroon colored curtain back to its place; guarding her from the eyes that watch her from afar. _

_He watches her undress, personally striping only for him. He is almost drooling with the desire to break through her window and take her up against the shower walls. Letting the hot steamy water fall over their bodies as he makes her scream out at his penetrations. Just the thought of it makes his blood boil with an uncontrollable amount of lust. Pure Lust, is what has attached itself to him tonight, and will be the same thing that will drive him to do what is intended tonight. 'She will be mine, and only mine' he breathes heavily to himself. Using his demonic powers, he listens to her giving herself little body massages; washing away the entire day under the hot water. After thirty minutes of trying to restrain himself, she steps out of the shower. Her whole body looks like it is blushing a deep pink from the hotness of the water. The water drips down her body caressing it as it falls to the ground; her hair sticks to her back, like a piece of wet black silk. Eyes turning from gold to red then back again, he struggles. 'Why does she, this human girl; have this control over me?' he attempts to distract himself from the creature in front of his eyes. By the time she is done in the bathroom, pampering herself to the fullest, she walks into her bedroom to put on a long t-shirt with a pair of panties. Skipping the regular routine of her night, she decides to go straight to her bed for a long awaited slumber. Pulling back the beige sheets she climbs in and turns off the lights, laying on her stomach she almost convinced herself she is safe for yet another night, and quickly drifts off into dream land. _

_Watching her turn off the light and get into her comfort of her sleeping position, he jumps off of the building next to hers and with the same moment opens her window and crawls through; with the amazing grace his demon allows him to have, he is inside her bedroom within seconds. He strides over to the side of the bed she slumbers on, watching her back rise and fall with each breathe. Still trying to control himself, he moves the strand of black silk from her face, to inspect her beauty. Knowing very well that he cannot understand how she could possibly look more beautiful to him; and yet she does laying there awaiting his touches, his caresses, his hands upon her glorious body. He cannot control it anymore, he tries but his body starts acting out on its own accord. He slowly reaches forward, and moves the covers from her body, to gaze upon what will become his. Her legs are just as the always are, laying there like a ribbon attached to her. Her treasured ass cheeks peeking out of the bottom of her shirt, the lace of her white panties hugging to her like they were not just placed there. She looks like an angel laying there, awaiting him, wanting him, calling to him, and will be screaming for him. He swiftly jumps to the other side of her bed, to then undress himself, letting his slacks fall to the ground without a noise. Completely nude, and shining like a god with the moon light bouncing off of his well-toned body; he climbs into bed only making her stir, receiving a soft moan from her. He thought he would never hear something that would control his entire being. He could run into the bells of hell, just with this picture in his mind right now. No waiting another minute he lays down, while reaching out for her. He lifts her up and lays her next to him wrapping his left arm around her tiny frame, while his right hand snakes its way inside her shirt to meet with her silky skin. She stirs but does not wake up just yet, as he lays there with this goddess in his arms, he loses control over his demon for a spilt second. Moving his right hand from her body, he takes her face into his large hands and pulls her luscious lips to finally meet his own. _

_Wake up, wake up her mind is screaming to her; 'But I just go to sleep, no I do not think I will' she responds. 'Wait what…WHO!' she realizes that she is not the only one in her bed. Her eyes bust open from the dream she thought she was having. She sees his face; that face, that presence, 'It's HIM.' Pulling back as hard as she can away from him, he was surprised by her suddenly awareness of the situation and loses his grip on her body. She backs away from his hold toward the edge of the bed, scared out of her wits she is not aware that the bed was ending, she kept moving. With a gasp she awaits the sudden impact of the wood floor, but it never comes; he grabs onto her and pulls her back into his chest. Now sitting up against the wall, he has her legs bent at the knees and his arms wrapped tightly around her; holding onto her for dear life. _

"_Uh…I…Sess…Sesshomaru….Wh.-"Kagome stutters out but when she tries to finish his lips are upon hers sealing her into a magical kiss. She closes her eyes and for some reason is kissing him back, 'What the hell is going on? He is the one that I have been feeling around me?' Almost like she was smacked in the head, she removes her lips from his, turning her head quickly bringing her hand up in the same moment and collides it with the side of his face. Finally allows her emotions to come into play she fuels with anger._

"_Sesshomaru! How did- Let go of me!" She stumbles out with a trace of fear trailing behind every word. _

"_Now Now, my little miko do not talk to me in that tone." He says almost as calm as the ocean. She tries with all her might to hold onto every emotion but fear. 'I will not let him think I am afraid of him.' _

"_MY little miko, I have come to make you mine." He says confidently_

"_You...wh-what?!" Kagome screeches not being able to absorb the fear out of her voice anymore._

"_It has been too long, my miko." He says ending the short conversation. He bends down and ascending his lips upon her own. Struggling under the surprise of the situation she was in at the moment, she wiggles under his grasp and tries to get away from him. Picking her up off his lap, with one movement he is laying down on top of her, kissing down her neck, smelling her 'Kami, she smells delectable.' He breathes to himself. Letting his demon come out for this, his eyes turn red, his grip tightens, fangs grow longer and insert themselves into the spot where her neck and shoulder meet; marking her making her his own forever. _

**There might be a steamy sexual lemon in the next chapter; but that depends on you guys! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Lust or is it Something More?**

**Hi everyone thank you all for every review, follows, and favorites. I am so excited that you all like my writing I was so nervous because I really have not made stories of my own. It made me so happy, seeing everything y'all said. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, and I do not benefit from this story; just makes more room in my crazy head.

**Summary:** Tonight will be the night. I must touch her, feel her, taste her, and make her mine. Moving the shower curtain she gracefully steps inside the shower, pulling the maroon colored curtain back to its place; guarding her from the eyes that watch her from afar. He watches her undress, personally striping only for him. He is almost drooling with the desire to break through her window and take her up against the shower walls.

**Time Setting: It has been four years after the final battle with Naraku, and Kagome had long decided that her place, was in her own time. Settling her feelings for Inuyasha, and realizing that the best thing to do was to step aside and let Kikyo and him have their time together. She now works in a high end company, as the CEO's personal secretary; she moved out of the shrine after graduating high school so now she is living in the downtown area in a high end apartment. **

**Last time: **_Picking her up off his lap, with one movement he is laying down on top of her, kissing down her neck, smelling her 'Kami, she smells delectable.' He breathes to himself. Letting his demon come out for this, his eyes turn red, his grip tightens, fangs grow longer and insert themselves into the spot where her neck and shoulder meet; marking her making her his own forever._

_Kagome stiffens under the pain and pressure he is asserting onto her, and breathes deeply trying to calm herself down. 'It is not working, nothing is working; Sesshomaru is in my bed, in my apartment, on top of me, MARK-ING me' she screams at herself. _

"_Awh!"Kagome says muffled by his lips on her again. She is moving her hands up and down his chest pushing, trying to get away fruitlessly. 'Nothing is working, what can I do what can I do?' she asks herself waiting for a scapegoat. He moves off of her lips, hands moving from her sides, gracefully moving down her frame, twisting and caressing every part of her body. She cannot believe this is happening, I've got it!_

"_Sesshomaru, you would know what would go so much better with this moment?" she says sexily trying to cover up her lie, which she knew he could smell. It works he is hooked and cannot, will not ever get enough of her. _

"_What… my sweet… little miko?" he says between kisses. _

"_Whipped cream, and strawberries?" she speaks forcing a smile through the cloud of fear. Flipping out of bed, he runs through the door to find her wonderful request. _

'_Now is my chance!' She get up and runs, no darts for the door; she got there and was able to manage to open it before a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist._

"_NO!" she screamed, "I will not do this Sesshomaru!" She continues throwing her legs around herself trying to kick something to get him off of her. But she knew, she knew there was no escape; He knew it too, and that thought alone made his entire night. This night was going to be the night, so she better get prepared because I will have her, and I will make her want me. Taking the wailing legs in one arm he takes her back into the bedroom, and throws her onto the bed, while turning around to lock her door. She backs up all the way in the corner of her mattress and the wall. 'He won't, he cannot do this to me, not without my consent.' She thinks quickly trying to build her stamina and confidence back up to where it was. With a flash he was at her side, on top of her, kissing her. She did not even have enough time to move before he was mobilizing for her. _

"_You know you want this, little miko." He whispers in hear ear; sending goose bumps all the over her pale white body. She let out a soft moan, leaning into his words, drooping on them like they were keeping her up. He leans into her neck again, biting her once more, but this time instead of pain she felt fire. She was completely utterly on fire on the inside, it was so warm, so captivating; she wanted more._

"_Please," she whispered barely audible._

"_Please, what my little miko?" He smirks_

"_T-Ta-Take…m-me." Was the only thing she could get out, and so he did. Grabbing her shirt at the collar he rips it straight down her chest reveling her pink perky nipples, her just over a handful breasts bouncing at the sudden intrusion. She moans a little louder than last time, making him harder than he thought possible. He just lays there over her, staring at her; 'I've seen her naked, I have even watched her strip hundreds of times, but this this is more than I could have ever imagined.' He says slowly his mouth gapping wide open. He quickly regains himself, and stares at the woman underneath him still not believing she said that to him. _

"_I will not give you the chance to change your mind, little miko." He says as swiftly like he was born to speak those only words. That was it, she could not hold back any longer, he had done this to her; made her want him, need him now, only craving him. _

"_Then you better get started…" she spoke out of breathes. Relieving himself from his spot on her neck he kisses the valleys between her boobs. He decides that he will go straight for the kill before he continues to tease her, making her scream for more. He does not stop at the luscious bounds in front of him, no he continues kissing down her slender stomach, not stopping until he reaches his destination. Taking off her white laced panties with his teeth; she smiles and takes her legs out of each leg hole to help him. Stumbling right back to the glorious sight of his life laying naked, exposed underneath him was too much. With that he got back to his goal; spreading her lips with his fingers he gently takes his tongue and taps it on her clit, making her jump. He then licks all the way down her slit, swirling his tongue around her opening making her moan louder. He then licks all the way back up to the bundle of nerves and places his entire mouth on it; Licking it, biting it, sucking it, making it purr with excitement. Whirling it around in his mouth like mint, making her twitch with every motion. He takes his finger, inserts it into her with a quickness, she gasps her eyes flowing open moaning out his name. _

"_Plea-ase." Kagome begs._

"_Plea-ase, what my little miko?" _

"_Mo-More, Please…Giv-e me moor..." Kagome tries to say but he dives back down to her womanhood, making sure he pleasures her till she cannot stand anymore. 'Kami, this woman makes me insane.' He thinks to himself, breathing even harder. He pushes his finger in and out of her, making sure he grinds his fingertips deeply against her walls making sure she feels him; the pressure, the lust._

"_Mooore." Kagome breathes. _

_Almost at requests he rubs his forefinger up and down her slit to make sure it gets the correct amount of lubricant. Slowly he takes his middle finger out of her, only to slam the two right back into her. "What a rhythm she makes my heart beat, the song of my ocean.' He whispers to himself. Smirking against his treasure he feels her walls clamp onto him, meaning she is about to realize how much she will need me. Sucking again onto her clit making her jump and twitch underneath him, she cums; the white sweet liquid rising his fingers, dancing, twirling down his fingers like soap. Taking his fingers he places them in his mouth, looks up to her he almost died at the sight above him. Her face is flushed completely pink, sweat glistening off of her like a million stars in the moonlight, her chest rising and falling trying to keep and release every breath she takes; her heart pounding a million beats per minute. Then at that moment did he just realize what he did to himself, and with that he was gone; leaving everything he is behind in that single moment. _

'_Why did I…What just' she thinks to herself, placing her slinky fingers on her forehead, desperately getting the black strains of hair full of sweat off of her face. She tries to open her eyes, but they will not allow the moment; not one of her body parts will move paralyzed just the way he left her. Wanting more, craving more, she wanted him to consume her very being; over, over, and over again. Finally talking her brain into allowing her to open her eyes, she sees nothing but her naked body lying in the mass of her own bed. Starting to get confused, she sits up abruptly getting dizzy from just the moments. Not caring her fear starts to refill its place in her soul. 'Was that just a dream?' She frightens herself. Looking around the room frantically trying to find evidence that he was there, that he was real. She stops when her eyes find her shirt ripped to shreds, and she smiles falls back on her bed grabbing her heart; his mark. _

"_You have started something Sesshomaru, and I will not give you the choice to change your mind." She smirks to herself. _

**I did not want to go through the entire sex scene. I only had the stalker thoughts when I started this one-shot, which by my dirty imagination is starting to become more. But please read my other story to! That one is a baby, it has not even started yet! I know that once given a chance it will be amazing! **

**Please keep the Reviews coming thank you all so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Lust or is it Something More?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, and I do not benefit from this story; just makes more room in my crazy head.

**Time Setting: It has been four years after the final battle with Naraku, and Kagome had long decided that her place, was in her own time. Settling her feelings for Inuyasha, and realizing that the best thing to do was to step aside and let Kikyo and him have their time together. She now works in a high end company, as the CEO's personal secretary; she moved out of the shrine after graduating high school so now she is living in the downtown area in a high end apartment. **

**Last Time: **_Taking his fingers he places them in his mouth, looks up to her he almost died at the sight above him. Her face is flushed completely pink, sweat glistening off of her like a million stars in the moonlight, her chest rising and falling trying to keep and release every breath she takes; her heart pounding a million beats per minute. Then at that moment did he just realize what he did to himself, and with that he was gone; leaving everything he is behind in that single moment._

_Running through the city, away from her, away from everything he had become; hoping the farther he ran she would just disappear. The feelings, her scent, her everything never left. His senses were filled with everything that was her, which has become him. He really messed up this time. 'Kami, what have I done to myself, I cannot get her out of my head, my nose, the images playing over and over in my heart, wrenching me of all I have built for myself.' He cursed himself. He knows now, that he is the one that will not be able to live without her, he has now been consumed of everything that she is. _

"_My little miko, look what you have done." He whispers, looking around himself realizing that he ran himself back to the roof top adjacent to her apartment. 'Damn it all!' he spoke inside while slamming his fist on the concrete. The sun was beginning to rise, and he knew she was already awake, watching the sunrise; she will be leaving for her place, outside my office soon. With that he was off in the direction of his empire. Running up the stairs that kept his secret he barely made it through the door without catching her scent; stopping and enveloping everything in that little section. Pushing himself through his double doored office he slams the doors behind himself, barely containing the demon in him, not to wait for his mate, his soul to take her for everything she was; cursing her for taking everything that was him. He gracefully walks over to his liquor cabinet, grabs the crystal, pours the distractor right into in his mouth; waiting, wanting, needing relief from his thoughts. _

_She never got to sleep, who would after something like that? Finally deciding to get out of bed, and make some coffee she walks over to her cabinet and grabs her glass coffee mug, pours the darkness of alertness into her glass, and walks outside on her balcony; awaiting the sun to present the next day before her hazel eyes. Waiting for the brightness she could not keep her thought from trailing back to him. She did not know she could want something so much without actually knowing or realizing it until it was on top of her, feeling her, smelling her, taking her. 'I have not thought about such things since the well, leaving everything I felt while there behind me, four years ago. I did not think I deserved another chance at this feeling, this want for another person. Am I worthy of it, this…Him?' she thinks to herself, reaching out for the answers inside of herself. 'I was so afraid of that feeling for the longest time, I had not realized that I had already began to crave it, the comfort of always being watched, protected, prepared for what was to come.' She smiles as the sun rises pushing all thoughts away from her reach; keeping it all a mystery. She stands on her balcony for ten more minutes not allowing anything to consume her attention, but the glorious rays of the sun. Turning around she walks through her door, subconsciously leaving it open, allowing her visitor a chance to come ravish her once more. Walking into her room, over to her closet she opens the wooden doors and goes through all the hangers holding onto her clothes. Feeling a tad bit daring, sexy, and reckless from the incident only a couple of hours ago, she grabs something she has yet to wear. A sexy black dress, that stuck to her like it was made for all of her curves, it came right below her knees with a slit that went straight up the side of her slender long legs. It stopped right above the curve that outlines her hips, with a straight across neckline, it grabs her shoulders and dips down almost to the beginnings of her ass crack. She completes the outfit with a pair of beige heels that closed around her toes, and lifted her up five inches off the ground. Strutting into the bathroom she pulls her hair into a messy bun, letting some of her hair fall around her face like ribbons. Taking her mascara she applies it to her long black lashes, then puts a nude shadow above her eyes; wanting nothing more on her face, she grabs her purse, briefcase and walks out the door leaving it unlocked. Walking towards her destination, she ignores all the whistles and mummers from strange men. Arriving at the large building, a man stops and opens the door for the beauty with a smile she thanks him, and says hello to more people than usual. Pushing the up button, on the elevator she awaits her day, just for it to be over hoping he would come again, and not leave her behind this time._

_As the dig reached her ears, she walks inside, pressing the last button in the rows, waiting for all the stops she finally reaches her floor, walking out she receives "Looking good, Kagome!" "What happened to her? She looks like she was touch by an angel?" "Wow, got a hot date? If not want one?" Smiling she just continues onto her office, once she walks through the door she puts her stuff down looking for her usual list on her desk, that was not there. 'What in the world?' She thinks to herself confused. 'He usually has my list here, am I not supposed to do anything today?' With her new found confidence, she opens the door to her office and walks to the cubical right outside. _

"_Hey, Denise do you know where my list is, have you touched anything on my desk yet this morning?" asked Kagome._

"_No, it is not on there? It is always on your desk?" said Denise startled by her question._

"_No, it isn't there. I'll just got ask 'him' what I am supposed to do for the day." Kagome said nonchalantly turning on her heels, ignoring the protests from Denise, and the gasps from the people connected to Denise's cubical. Kagome goes down his hallway, and knocks on the door._

"_Mr. CEO?" She calls not knowing what to call him. _

"_You didn't leave a list on my desk this morning? What would you expect me to do?" Kagome asks, starting to realize what she is doing, and gets extremely scared and realizes she should have just made stuff up to work on for the day. Jolting her out of her thoughts, the sound of the door swinging open, and a large strong arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her inside the unfamiliar room. _

"_Ah, wh-what the…" She screeches from the surprise attack. Looking around the room, she hears the doors behind her slam shut, and lock. 'LOCK?' she screams inside her mind. Frightened for her life she spins around to see nothing but the large pair of wooden doors. Starting to get more confused, and scared she turns around fast again, only to be pushed up against the doors her eyes just left. Shutting her eyes from the impact of the door behind her, she feels a massive amount of weight being pushed on her, a pair of hands exploring her body on top of her choice of garments for the day; hot breathe on her neckline, she calms down immediately becoming overly-sensitive to the touches, caresses, pure love is placing on her. Then it hits her, her eyes snap open, and all she can see is gold; with a deep breathe the only words she can muster together, "It-It's Yo-u."_

_He had been trying to calm himself down all morning, and when he smelled her entering her office, it almost blew him off the edge. Then he realized something he forgot to do, that was so important to his, no her well-being every day; the list. 'Please do not come looking for it, my miko. I will not be able to control myself then.' He pleads with her silently within himself. Hearing her heels tap on the floor in his direction, drove him mad, slamming his fists down on his desk, his eyes flash rapidly; his demon pushing to come out, and meet his mate, to greet her body, to start where they left off. Hearing her voice, her song, broke every ounce of control he had left, turning his head in the direction her voice was pulling him; his eyes a deep shade of red. He opens the door rapidly, not giving her a chance to see him, no not yet. Placing his out-stretched clawed hand around her tiny, desirable waist he pulls her inside, and slams the door behind her, locking it; giving himself no place to run to, without a struggle. Returning back to his entire being standing there, waiting for him, he moves with enormous amount of speed to the front of her; pushing her up against these damn doors, showing them how useless they have become, not keeping her away from him. Kissing down her neck, to his mark, his entire heart on deepest spot on her neck, he almost purrs with the amount of want, need, total engulfment she has made rise inside him. Grabbing at her body, his body, cursing the damned black second layer of skin on her. Her soft moans of need, do nothing more but push him forward, without a chance to change his mind. He rips her dress off straight down the front, exposing her sexy choice of little laced cloth underneath it. The expose-ment of her perfectly round breasts, pink and erect with the excitement of meeting with him again would not allow to be ignored by him this time; diving down he grabs a mouthful of her soft flesh, while reaching back, running his hand down the arching back of his desire. Her moaning, and soothing gasps makes his member twitch and pulse; taking his tongue he twirls it around her pink circle, and ends the caress with a slight nip on the tip. Sending a trial of saliva towards the other mound, he kisses around the other one, almost apologizing for not letting it receive his first amount of attention. Taking almost the entire thing in his mouth he suckles, like trying to get the taste permanently stuck in his mouth. Stopping for a breath he looks at the sight before him, his soul stretched out being balanced by his hand, her head & neck leaning back; her entire upper body in the shape of a crescent moon. Her chest rising and falling, eyes closed a line of pink blush running across her cheeks. Letting his right hand fall from her chest to his treasured place; he taps her bundle over and over, receiving almost palpitations from her body underneath him. Letting himself calm down again, he rubs his finger up and down her slit absorbing all of her wetness all over his finger, encircling it around her opening just letting the tips of his claws enter gracefully, and without penetrations. _

"_I can-can't…Uh..ta-ta-ke, anymorrrre!" She squeals out almost all together. Just from the intensity of the situation, the utter surprise of the entire moment, made her cum all over his hand. Leaning into her, placing his head on his mark, and laying his hand flat against her womanhood, his voice speaks, calls to her._

"_My little miko, it looks like we have met again."_

**Don't hate me! Sex-scene will be coming soon! Keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Lust or is it Something More?**

**A/N: SORRY! I have been out of my mind since the last time I updated, and I needed a break to get my mind wrapped back around my cruel intentions for this story, and I hope that this chapter is something that makes up for the time lost. Thanks to everyone who favored me, or my story! I'm looking for a beta, to help me with ideas with my other story! PM me who ever might be interested. Without further ADO! ;-)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, and I do not benefit from this story; just makes more room in my crazy head.

**Time Setting: It has been four years after the final battle with Naraku, and Kagome had long decided that her place, was in her own time. Settling her feelings for Inuyasha, and realizing that the best thing to do was to step aside and let Kikyo and him have their time together. She now works in a high end company, as the CEO's personal secretary; she moved out of the shrine after graduating high school so now she is living in the downtown area in a high end apartment**

**Last Time: **_Stopping for a breath he looks at the sight before him, his soul stretched out being balanced by his hand, her head & neck leaning back; her entire upper body in the shape of a crescent moon. Her chest rising and falling, eyes closed a line of pink blush running across her cheeks. Letting his right hand fall from her chest to his treasured place; he taps her bundle over and over, receiving almost palpitations from her body underneath him. Letting himself calm down again, he rubs his finger up and down her slit absorbing all of her wetness all over his finger, encircling it around her opening just letting the tips of his claws enter gracefully, and without penetrations._

_"I can-can't…Uh..ta-ta-ke, anymorrrre!" She squeals out almost all together. Just from the intensity of the situation, the utter surprise of the entire moment, made her cum all over his hand. Leaning into her, placing his head on his mark, and laying his hand flat against her womanhood, his voice speaks, calls to her._

_"My little miko, it looks like we have met again."_

_Breathing harder than she ever had in her entire life, gasping for air, trying to grasp her surroundings, trying to grasp him. Kagome picks her head up off his shoulder and looked deeply into the gold hue of his eyes. _

"_I do not understand." She all but whispered._

"_Miko…I-I do not know wh-"He was abruptly caught off guard when she smashed her lips upon his own. It seemed like forever before they finally separated, and then it was like something hit her gut with such undeniable force, she was released from the lust spell. Her knees became weak, her vision blurring, her thoughts racing, her heart pounding. She felt everything in her body, mind, and soul going limp. _

"_I need to-La-"was the only thing she was able to get out before everything went black. _

_Increasing his grip on the Miko before him, wrapping one arm around her while taking his shirt off of himself, and pulling it closed around the dainty woman. He walked over to his couch and placed her gently down, tracing his clawed finger down the side of her face, he kisses her temple with enough pressure to show his affection, but soft enough to show his concern. Sesshomaru almost forgot he was at the office. 'I cannot work with her here like this, or at all.' He thought to himself. Strutting over to his desk he picks up the phone to call Jaken to tell him, he will be leaving the office for the rest of the day, and tomorrow; make sure he took care of everything, or he would not think twice about cutting him in half. _

_With that taken care of, he walks over to the sleeping beauty strewn out on his couch. Placing an arm under her slender neck, and one wrapped underneath her long-lean legs he gently carried her out of his office, down his secret staircase, through his personal parking garage, to his red BMW 6 series, opening the door he places her on the passenger seat, makes sure her limbs are all inside safely. He closes her door, and then jumps across the entire car without any effort at all, to then swiftly slide into the driver's seat, reeving the engine to life, he takes off towards his country home. _

_Once there and inside, he excuses all of his staff, to then carry her upstairs. Staring down at this wonderful, creature in his arms, he makes his way into his personal bedroom quarters, then places her on top of the giant bed. He decided he would lay next to her until she woke up, then maybe they could discuss about what he has gotten them both into. It didn't seem to take as long as he expected for the goddess to start waking up before him. _

"_Good Morning, my little miko." He all but purred. _

'_Where am I, Uh-Why does it feel like my whole body just got slammed by a truck?' She thought right before creasing her eyes open, placing a slender arm above her head to rest her hand over her eyes._

"_Good Morning, my little miko." She gasped, and turned her head with a quickness towards his voice. _

"_Don't be afraid, miko. It's just me." He told her in a seductive voice, while reaching out his hand towards her chin. Trying to sit up a little, to figure out where she was, was every bit of a futile effort because she was just forced back down. _

"_Take it easy, miko." He whispered to her. _

"_Sess-Sesshomaru…How did I…where am I?" She whisper with worry slipping off every word. _

"_We are in my bed chambers, at my home." He told her as her leaned into her kissing her temple, then tracing the entire right side of her face with kisses. _

"_Uh, Sess-Ses…" was the only words that would form, until her eyes roll back into her head; he was kissing his way down her neck, wrapping his arm across her stomach, around her side pulling her towards him. _

"_Tell me miko…what makes you… so…so… irresistible?" He slurred in between kisses._

_She wanted to answer him, she really did but nothing could form in her mind, he was doing it again. The lust spell, it clouds her every thought, her everything. It takes over her being, creates this sexy vixen inside of her that cannot wait to get out. 'Seduce him.' 'Seduce Who?' 'Seduce him. Now.' Kagome, or the vixen, finds it within herself to roll out from his caresses onto her belly sliding off the side of his bed, her stiletto heels finding the floor. Still dressed in his button up, she walks backwards with her index finger sprawled across her lips. She stops about 10 feet from the bed, so he will be able to watch what happens next. Dragging her left leg with her toes point to the floor, up the side of her right calf then swooping it on the floor about shoulders lengths apart from her other foot. Swaying on her heels, swinging her hips to a seduction inside her mind, she reaches towards her secret center to then have her other hand travel up caressing everything on its way up towards her hair. Closing her eyes she pulls her hair down to turn it around in front of her. To then sling her head back, while bringing her legs together in the same motion. She slowly brings her face up to open her eyes, grabs the collar of the button down, ripping it apart, while moaning too show her lover, everything she has to offer. That is all it took for her vision to whirl, and something very heavy to be pushed, hard up against her entire body, she was slammed into the wall behind her. Slowly opening her eyes to see white beautiful strands of silk leading to the side of her neck. Moaning she forces her hands into his hair she grip his attention elsewhere. She needed to be in control, needed to show him how much she wanted him, needed to please him, needed to take all excuses and choices away. _

_Prying himself away from his spot, on that long slender delicious neck, was her tiny fingers. Gaining back control, I allow her the fun she needs, the things she thinks she needs to prove. Letting her place her tiny hands on my chest pushing me back towards the bed, walking like a cat, swaying her hips, torturing me with every breath. I help her by climbing up on the bed laying back, watching her craw towards me her knee falling right in the middle of my legs, pressure building in my lungs. Swinging each of her legs on either side of me, straddling me, killing me slowly. I try to touch her, but I only end up getting smacked. If she was aware of what she is currently doing to me, she isn't showing any signs of such foul play. Reaching down between her legs, pushing the palms of her hands towards herself she unbuckles my belt, I lift us up to help her, slipping my pants and boxes briefs off as well. Lowering us back down, we haven't separated eye contact the entire time. Not saying a word, she bends down, closes her eyes to draw circles with her tongue all the way down my stomach towards, my pulsing, throbbing, aching member. Backing up slightly she places my muscle on her palm, to slowly wrap each one of her fingers around it; even though she cannot grasp it all the way around. I smirk on the inside, but moan out loud when I feel her tongue starting at the base, making its way to the tip slowly, deliberately. My claws are already so far into the mattress, I slung my head back, and my eyes slammed shut._

"_Oh Kami…"_

_Watching him almost loose himself, is so intoxicating it makes me want to do more, push him of the edge towards ultimate pleasure. Looking up towards him through my bangs, I smirk to myself, while taking almost his entire length into my mouth at once. Grasping the base with just the right amount of pressure, if not a little more. I start picking up the tempo, pulling my mouth up his member to the slide it back down again, with little seconds in between. Letting my tongue suction itself to the sides of him; twirling, sucking, licking, harder, faster, longer. _

"_Mi-mikoo…" He all but breathed through clinched teeth. _

_Pride, and seduction running itself through my veins, I see his stomach muscles clenching, I know he is close. I take my mouth off with a pop. Slide my other hand and grab his twins, rolling them around in my hand lowering my mouth back to its destination. Down his length, then back up again. Faster pulling on his muscle with all I know he can take. _

"_Kami, I….Mate!" he spoke through his teeth hands flying towards my hair pushing my head down to take all of his liquids that he has to offer. Proudly, swallowing everything he produces, I lick up the sides on my way back to his tip, releasing him. Looking at him, panting, sweating, glistening, I thought I almost lost it. _

_Breathing deeply I open my eyes to see her, shining with sweat, brushed with blush, smiling with pleasure and pride. I grab her hips pull her forward, and backed up so my back reached the headboard. I sat her on my lap, my member pressed up against her stomach. I wrapped my arm around her small waist, pulled her flesh against flesh, staring in her depths, while my other hand snakes its way to my treasure. _

"_Miko, you're dripping for me." I spoke seductively in her ear, then kissed my way down her neck to bite her, make her remember that she is mine. _

"_You have no choice, but to take me now." She smirked in my ear, while touching the top of my hard muscle, wiggling her body up mine, before I knew what she was up to, my entire length was scorching, throbbing, pulsing, growing inside of her. _


End file.
